Arrow Splitting The Ocean
by MikaNoSenpai
Summary: Naruto uzumaki pahlawa shinobi ke4 secara gak sengaja terlempar kedemensi lain Saat dia membuka matanya. NaruHarem#


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HighschoolDxD©ichiban**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **Pair**

 **NARUTO X HAREM**

 **Summary:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang Shinobi shinobi ke4 secara gak sengaja terlempar kedemensi lain Saat dia membuka matanya.**

 **,"Warning Buat Readrs!." ,**

 **PP=Don't Like Don't Reads.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Arrow Splitting The Ocean**

 **Chapter 1**

-Ia Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia berada disini. Diasatu waktu dia yakin bahwa dia sudah mati,dia ingat bahwa dia terbaing dikasur dikerenakan penyakit yang dideritannya dikerenakan kutukan yang diberikan oleh kaguya sebelum tersegel.

Lalu saat dia menutup matannya,kemudian membukanya dia sudah ada dihutan dengan tubuh Segar bugar dan juga dia merasa kalau dia kembali kewujud dimana dia masih muda dulu.

Lalu setelah itu atau beberapa menit kemudian dia mulai tenang,dan juga itu waktu baginya untuk menyadari apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari informasi- Hanya kemudian untuk kembali menelan hal lain bahwa realitas telah datang kepadanya; memaksanya menerima. Kebenaran telah terlihat. Dengan perlahan ia belajar menerima fakta bahwa ia kini tidak lagi berada di dunia elemental- dunia Shinobi yang ia ketahui. Ia telah berada di dunia berbeda dan mencari jalan pulang akan terasa sangat mustahil; Rinnegan miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari Nagato tidak mungkin mampu melompati dimensi ini ke dunia Shinobi dimana koneksinya dengan dunia itu telah terputus total.

Dan juga satu lagi ternyata didunia ini juga terjadi perang antara mahluk supranatural tapi tidak diketahui manusia Seratus tahun lalu,tapi tunggu bagaimana dia tau jika didunia ini telah terjadi perang sedangkan Narutomasih ada dihutan itu?,dan jawabannya ada pada Seorang yang disangkannya Alien karna sosok itu memiliki tubuh seperti manusia tapi ada sebuah sayap yang nangkring dipundaknya seperti sayap gagak dan juga sosok itu sedang sekarat,naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu tidak menyianyiakannya,dengan bantuan Rennegan yang ada dikedua matannya,dia langsung membunuh manusia gagak lalu mengambilnya sebelum tubuh gagak itu mengurai jadi sekumpulan bulu gagak.

...

...

...

...

...

 **=SKIP 6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN=**

Siang hari adalah waktu dimana kebanyakan orang bersantai, mengisi perut atau bahkan sekedar meminum kopi.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda satu ini, pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 20-an itu hanya mengerang pelan seperti orang gila disebuah bangku taman.

"Kau harus mengerti ini Naruto,pekerjaan itu penting untukmu,jika kau mau hidup kau harus menghasilkan uang untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harimu!"ucap jelas seseorang yang berada di depan pemuda tersebut, orang tersebut memakai setelan jas hitam, mempunyai rambut cokelat disisir rapi kebelakang jika diperkirakan usianya telah kepala 3

"Tapi Sero tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok buatku,semua pekerjaan yang ku jalani hanya membuatku bosan saja." Jelas pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut, Naruto mempunyai kulit putih yang terkesan pucat, rambut orange gelap dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya yang berwarna Onyx, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan setelan celana hitam panjang dan juga sepatu kets warna hitam.

"Ayolah kau cepat sekali bosan dengan pekerjaanmu selama ini,bahkan kau punya punya rekor 3 jam kerja langsung berhenti"ucap jengkel laki-laki bernama sero itu dengan nada tidak jengkel pemuda yang ada disampingnya tersebut sudah cepat sekali bosan dan sudah ratusan pekerjaan yang pernah dia rekomendasikan tapi dalam sebentar pemuda tersebut langsung berhenti dan lebih parahnya pemuda dihadapnnya pernah berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat hari pertama bekerja disebuah perusahan karna menganggap Presedent perusahan itu mengerikan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya jangan salahkan aku Sero salahkan saja presedent itu yang dengan sengaja membawaku kehotel dengan Alasan Meeting dan saat sampai dikamar perempuan itu malah langsung melepas pakaiannya dan mendorongku kearah kasur,untung saja saat itu aku berhasil kabur dari sergapan perempuan itu".Balas Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Hadeh kau ini suka sekali ngelesnya,emang kenapa kalau presedent itu menidurimu,gak ada salahnyakan lagipula presedent itu juga cantik dan masih sangle dan jangan lupakan dia itu kaya raya, bisa jadi kau kepontok dan menikah dengan perempuan itu jadi kau gak perlu kerja dan santai aja dirumah karna aku yakin kalau perempuan itu tidak memaksamu bekerja dan juga paman gak bisa selalu membantumu"ucap Sero sambil melirik tajam kearah Naruto.

Ya Sero tau kalau Naruto itu tampan~sangat tampan malah dan disukai banyak wanita bahkan Sero tau kalau Naruto itu sudah tak perjaka lagi saat berusia 15 tahun karna keperjakannya telah diambil oleh seniornya sendiri bahkan lebih parah saat dia berumur 16 tahun Naruto pernah diculik dan dinikahkan dengan putri yakuza yang tergila-gila dengan Naruto,bahkan Naruto sangat populer saat sekolah dulu sampai kini.

"Hm,terserah kaulah Sero"Balas Naruto pelan, mendengar penjelasan tadi entah kenapa Naruto jadi teringat orang tuanya yang hanya pernah 1 kali pernah Sero tu sudah kayak orang tua baginya dia bahkan mengingatkannya dengan Ero-Sennin.

Sero kembali menghela nafas, dirinya tahu jika pemuda yang ia anggap anak ini tersebut tengah mengenang Senseinya,kenapa bisa Sero bisa tau?,itu kerena Naruto pernah menceritakan kisahnya padanya.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kita ke Apertemen, segera bereskan barang - barangmu, karena kita akan ke Kuoh sekarang".Ucap Iruka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menatap Sero dengan heran atas ucapan Sero tadi.

"Lah buat apa kita kekouh bukankah kita disini sudah hidup enak dan aku bisa mencari kerja lagi dan kali ini aku janji gak berhenti lagi dari pekerjaanku walaupun semembosankan apapun."ucap naruto sambir bertanya.

(Note:saat ini Naruto ada dikyoto)

"Bukan itu masalahnya,kemarin paman melamarkan kamu pekerjaan Kouh high School dan kamu langsung diterima saat melihat nilai ijasah kamu".ucap Sero menjelaskan.

"Lah...kenapa gak disini saja?,kan disini juga ada sekolahan dan apalagi Apartemin kita dekat dengan sekolahan SWASTA,jadi apa bedanya?!"tanya Naruto pada Sero.

"Jelas beda Naruto,high School Kouh itu merupakan sekolahan terkenal sejepangdan juga Sekolahan itu hanya menerima Guru terbaik saja,jadi itu juga keberuntunganmu karna langsung diterima disekahan itu tanpa tes sekalipun"jelas sero pada Naruto tanpa mengatakan bahwa sekolahan itu dulu bekas sekolahan khusus perempuan."aku yakin Jika Naruto tau kalau Sekolaan itu bekas Sekolahan perempuan maka dia akan langsung menolaknnya,bahkan jika dibayar sama dengan gajih presedent pun"ucap batin Sero

Kouh High School sapa yang tidak tahu Sekolahan itu,Sekolahan internasional yang merupakan Sekolahan terbaik Sejepang dan tempatnya Anak-Anak ora ng kaya dan bangsawan dari berbagai negara menumpuh pendidikannya,dan jangan lupakan Sekolah tersebut juga merupakan Sekolahan tersebut tempatnnya orang-orang pintar berada.

"Dan juga kau sudah berjanji akan berhenti malas-malasan,jadi ingatlah janjimu!, jangan sampai aku mendengar kabar kau malas-malasan satu kalipun!,maka aku akan mengurungmu dikamar bersama K*****"ucap Sero dengah Wajah angker.

Naruto langsung mengangguk dengan cepatnya Saat mendengar nama Sepupunya disebutkan dan jangan lupakan Wajah yang sangat yang tidak pucat jika ada yang mengancamnya dengan menbawa ambel-ambel akan mengurungnya bersama dengan Seekor bahkan dengan membanyangkannya akan langsung merinding.

Naruto mengeluh pelan, kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo pergi".Ajak Sero yang kini sudah berada di dalam taksi yang dipesannya.

"Ha'i,Ha'i"balas Naruto dengan tidak semangat,kemudian masuk kedalam taksi dan taksi tersebut langsung meleset keApertemen yang disewa oleh Naruto dan pamannya tersebut.

 ***skip**

Sesampainya di diApertemen Naruto bergegas mebereskan barang-barangnnya dengan setengah hati karna belum mau meninggalkan kehidupan damainnya dikyoto.

Dan kini Naruto tengah berada di kereta yang menuju ke kota bernama Kuoh,dan ketika mendengar nama kouh Naruto penasaran apakah disitu dia akan hidup damai atau dia bisa ikut terseret kedalam masalah fraksi yang coba dia jauhkan darinya karna dia tak mau ikut lagi dalam permasalahan fraksi dan juga jika dia ikut dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya karna chakra yang dia miliki tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan Rennegan yang dimilikinya 6 tahun kini dia bagai Seorang manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan,tapi biarpun dia manusia biasa dia memiliki keterampilan yang jarang dimiliki orang yaitu memanah yang secara gak sengaja dia ketahui saat Naruto dan sero pergi ketempat latihan memanah yang dimiliki temannya pamannya sero.

Saat itu dia dan pamannya pergi ketempat latihan milik temannya Paman Sero dan Saat itu Naruto seperti tertarik dengan latihan memanah tersebut karna Naruto belum pernah memanah sebelumnnya,dan saat Naruto Mencobanya kejadian mengejutkan terjadu saat Percobaan pertama yang dilakukan Naruto tepat sasaran dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi Naruto memanah dari jarak 90m yang merupakan jarak untuk pemanah satu atau dua kali,tapi semua anak panah yang dilesetkan mengenai tepat titik tengah yang membuat Sero dan Temannya tersebut melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Dan sejak saat itu Naruto sering mengikuti Lomba memanah dari Nasional sampai intenasional dengan selalu memenangkan gelar juara dan Naruto Diberi Gelar Raja memanah karna tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

*kembali kecerita

"Haah".Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, mengingat dirinya akan kembali melakukan kegiatan yang merepotkan,tapi bagaimana lagi diasudah janji dan juga dia tidak mau dikurung dikamar bersama k***** ,hehh itu sunggu menyeramkan Saat dia mengingat masa lalu saat dia melakukan kesalahan dan secara tidak sengaja mengunci dirinya dikamar bersama k***** yang membuatnnya memiliki penyakit yang bernama takut wanita.

"Grrrrrr...jika aku mengingat wanita itu Serasa Mau bunuh diri"ucap Naruto gemeteran.

...

...

...

*skip lagi.

Kouh high school,atau bisa disebut akademi kouh merupakan sekolah unggulan dan juga merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan terbaik sejepang,tapi itu dulu...satu tahun lalu..,akademi ini diubah menjadi menjadi Sekolah campuran,meskipun begitu disekolah ini masih demonasi oleh kaum hawa jadi,jika dibandingkan kaum hawa yaitu 7 : 3 untuk kelas satu,8 : 2 buat kelas 2 ,dan 1 : 8 untuk kelas tiga,jadi akademi ini adalah telah menjadi Surga bagi kaum adam yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman tinggi.

Dan juga DiAkedemi tersebut memiliki dou Pincess dengan kecantikan menyamai malaikat,ditambah tubuh Sexy mengalahkan Artis Model sekalipun dan mereka berdua adalah idola Akedemi tersebut.

Mereka berdua juga lah yang sering menjadi korban tatapan lapar para siswa mesum itu.

.

.

Rias Pov

Seperti biasanya Akademi ini selalu ramai,jika aku melewati halaman sekolah,terkadang aku juga merasa risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh para siswa,tapi aku juga merasakan kebanggaan didalam diriku,ngomong-ngmong soal nama,aku disini Dikenal Rias Gremory siswi tahun ajaran ketiga, sedangkan yang berjalan disampingku sekarang adalah Hajime Akeno, dia juga sama dengan ku siswi tahun ajaran ketiga.

Berjalan melewati halaman sekolahan menbuaku banya mengehala nafas,bagaimana tidak?!,saat aku melewati halaman tersebut aku banyak diberi tatapan kagum oleh para siswi dan sering juga aku banyak diberi tatapan mesum dari para siswanya,aku yang melihat itu menghela nafas lagi,karna mau bagaimanapun tatapan tersebut selalu dia dapatkan dimanapun dia berada tanpa terkecuali,dan juga aku juga Seorang iblis, seorang iblis keturunan keluarga bangsawan gremory salah satu dari 72 pilar yang ada di bawah atau bisa di sebut mekai, dan aku adalah salah satu dari keluarga tersebut.

Rias Pov

"Hei Rias kudengar dari Sona,kalau kita besok akan mendapat sensei baru?"tanya Akeno yang saat ini sedang berjalan dikorider bersama sahabatnya dan juga merupakan Rajanya Aka Rias.

"Entahlah,aku baru mendengarnya darimu,tapi tidak mau memusingkan Sensei baru itu,aku hanya fokos melatih Issei supanya aku bisa menjadi Iblis terkuat dimekai,dan juga kurasa sensei tersebut hanya manusia biasa tanpa memiliki kekuatan"ucap Rias dengan acuhnnya.

"Kau ini selalu begitu,kau mulai berubah setelah berhasil mengalakan Reiser diRating game"ucap Akeno pada Rias yang berjalan disampingnnya.

"Kurasa aku biasa saja"ucap Rias acuh.

Akeno yang melihat exprise itu hanya menghela nafas dan juga tidak mau memusingkannya.

*KEESOKAN HARINYA.

 **Kringgg...kringgg...kringgg...**

 **Clakk**

"Hoaammmmsss...kurasa sudah pagi"

Terdengar suara khas orang baru bangun pagi dari pemuda berusia 20 tahun,memiliki mata berwarna onyx dengan Rambut orange agak kehitaman jabrik dengan model rambut disisir kebelakang.

Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto,hari ini merupakan hari pertama dia mengajar dikouh setelah dia disuruh(baca:paksa) pindah kekouh.

"Kurasa aku langsung mandi saja,dari pada nanti aku telat dan juga aku tidak mau dihari pertama mengajarku menimbukan kesan buruk untuk calon anak didikku."ucap Naruto yang langsung kekamar mandi.

Sesudah dia mandi dan berpakaian dia langsung pergi keAkademi tidak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Well...kurasa tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk dan juga disini orang-orangnnya pada ramah"gumam Naruto memakan sepotong Roti yang diberikan seorang perempuan kantoran yang bersampukan dengannya dan jangan lupakan sepotong kertas berisi no perumpuan tau maksudnnya-_-.

"Tapi aku juga agak sedikit risih sih dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh para gadis disekitarnya"tatapan itu seperti ingin menelanku bulat bulat...ihhh seremm ah..mending kupercepat jalanku."ucap Naruto yang merinding lalu dia mempercepat jalannya.

...

...

...

 **TBC**

 **NOTE**

 **HI READRS KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA DI FANFIC BARU SAYA YANG ABAL-ABAL INI,JADI BUAT YANG SUDAH MEMBACANYA SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH DAN JUGA KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA("Tapi jangan terlalu menyakitkanyah")**

 **Dan juga fanfic ini terenpirasi dari salah satu komik dan juga FF milik athour Legend,dan jua ada beberapa kata mengikuti salah satu FF milik athour lain jadi saya mohon maaf.**

 **Saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan jadi jangan bully saya yahh karna saya masih baru jadi mohon maaf sebesarnya.**

 **Dan juga ingin tanya-tanya saya bisa tanya saya Di grubWA FNI atau langsung chat saja.**

 **Salam MikuNoSenpai**

 **Miku Log Out.**


End file.
